


Fuck Buddies

by cable69



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cable69/pseuds/cable69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Truly shocking,” Sulu says solemnly. “Maybe you should actually try talking to him about it. Make a presentation: Ten Reasons We Should Fuck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Buddies

Sulu wrapped his arms leisurely around his captain. Kirk had another hour before he had to be on the bridge, while Sulu didn’t start duty till the morning, something Sulu was having fun nagging Kirk about.

“It’s a shame Spock’s the one who draws up the duty roster,” Sulu said, grinning. “If you could get in his good graces—or maybe his pants—“ (Sulu pauses to dodge a punch) “I’m sure he wouldn’t assign you such a shitty time.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” mutters Kirk, looking distinctly disgruntled. “I’m doing all I can to get to that man. I even let him walk in on me one day when I was changing and he didn’t bat a damn eyelash.”

“Truly shocking,” Sulu says solemnly. “Maybe you should actually try talking to him about it. Make a presentation: Ten Reasons We Should Fuck.”

“That sounds like a terrible 1900s sitcom,” laughs Kirk. “But if they have episodes on the ship’s computers, let me know.”

They were silent for a while. Sulu stroked Kirk’s damp chest; Kirk ran his fingers lightly through Sulu’s already ruffled hair. 

“I’m glad this isn’t weird,” Sulu said slowly.

Kirk’s eyebrows twitched. “Me too,” he said. “I have to say, I’ve never really had a fuck buddy before. I generally just stick with one night stands and the occasional week-long girlfriend. I mean. I don’t usually see the people I sleep with again, or at the least, very often.”

“Yeah,” said Sulu. “Well. I’ve had fuck buddies, I’ve got to say.” He grins at Kirk, who rolls his eyes. “Actually, that’s all I’ve had. My only relationships have been fuck buddies who I would like to date, but who wouldn’t like to date me.”

Kirk made a sad face. “I’m sorry, Sulu.” He hesitated, then drove on. “If you’d like to be in a relationship with me, well, then I think that would be fun, I guess—“

“Oh, quit,” said Sulu. “You’re too nice, Jim.”

Kirk glanced at the time. “In two minutes, you’ll have to say captain. I’d better get dressed. Er,” he ads. “I did mean it.”

“I know,” said Sulu. “But you know how I feel about Chekov.” Kirk stands up, entangling himself with difficulty from Sulu, who seems to have grown extra arms. “Although I do like you quite a bit.”

“Oh, I know,” said Kirk warmly, leaning down to plant a fast, deep kiss on Sulu’s mouth. “I certainly know. We really should do this more often.”

“We do it four times a day if we can get away with it; I don’t see how we could do it more often unless we did it on the bridge.”

“Now there’s an idea,” Kirk mused as he pulled his gold shirt over his head. “Maybe that’d catch Spock and Chekov’s attention.”

“God, you’d hope. If it didn’t I’d just throw myself out of an airlock and end it all.”

“Can’t let a good pilot go to waste. You’re very talented.”

Sulu rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Jim.”

“You mean, Captain.”

“Oh.” Sulu gave Kirk a very sexy smile. “Yes, excuse me. I did mean Captain, Captain.”

Kirk shuddered slightly. “I’ve got to go. Spock’ll have my—no, I wish he’d have my ass—my—okay, head isn’t right either—”

“Get out of here, Captain. Give Chekov a peck on the cheek for me.”

“Next time you give Spock a nipple pinch I will. Chekov’d faint, I promise it.”

“Oh I know, and wouldn’t it be sexy?”

“I’m going! I’ll see you in a few hours.” Kirk made a disgusting kissy sound at Sulu, who rolled his eyes again, though he looked pleased.

“Bye, Captain. Good luck on the bridge.”

“Sleep well, Hiraku.” Kirk closed the door.

Sulu turned off the lights and lay down in his bed, wrapping himself around a pillow. The memory of Kirk’s lips ghosted across his cheek, his neck, his collarbone, his thigh, and he squirmed in delight. But he knew that Pavel was the one whose lips he really wanted on his mouth. Kirk was fine with that; likewise, Sulu was fine with Kirk’s obsession with his first officer. They simply enjoyed each other’s company. Enthusiastically. Twelve orgasms worth a day.

Sulu spent most of his night dreaming of Chekov, a smile ghosting his face. Kirk spent most of his night trying not to stare at the back of Spock’s head as Spock leaned over his console, the memory of Sulu’s hands transformed into the hope of Spock’s.


End file.
